


Pink Hair

by pleasejustpickaname



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname
Summary: Just a cute little one shot of when San walked into Hongjoongs Vlive with pink hair that I realised I never posted whoops
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Pink Hair

San stood outside the entrance to the dorms, praying no one was inside. He couldn't face them today, not after what had already happened...

Unwilling to think about it much longer, he opened the door and headed straight to his bedroom, keeping his gaze firmly on the floor. It seemed that luck was on his side for once, as he went straight to his room without being interrupted.

Upon entering, he leant with his back against the door, staring at his bed which seemed to call his name. All the strength keeping him upright failed, and he felt limp and clumsy. As though he were wading through tar, he slowly took off his clothing to change into his pajamas. With his task complete, he left his clothes where they were, crawling into the warm embrace of his bed and plushies.

At least they'd never be disappointed in him...

Thinking about what had happened, he could feel his eyes tearing up again. He wiped them against Shiber's fur almost violently, cursing himself.

When he wasn't on camera, San knew he tended to be a bit of a crybaby. He couldn't help it, he was sensitive, and sometimes a good cry helped him process things better. However, in serious situations, tearing up can prevent people from taking you seriously.

When getting scolded for accidentally revealing his pink hair, the CEO had taken one look at San's teary eyes and sighed fondly. He had dismissed San with little more than a warning, but San still knew he had disappointed the staff.

He hadn't meant to though! How was he to know Hongjoong was on Vlive? And it was the stylists fault for putting him in a beret the first time! It wasn't his fault... Was it?

Now San thought about it... He could have told the stylist that he wanted a different hat... And he didn't have to say hi to Hongjoong, even if he wanted to because the leader didn't seem to be busy... His eyes welled up even more, and he buried them in the stuffed animals fur. Was it actually his fault?

Unaware of San's plight, Yunho entered the dorms with a stretch and a sigh. He'd been practicing in the dance room for a few hours, working on new choreography, and as every bone in his body seemed to crack at once, he just wanted to get a bath and go to sleep. That wouldn't happen though, as upon opening the door to his room, he heard quiet sniffles.

"Sannie?" He called gently, suddenly moving much slower.

"Go away," came a watery voice, "I wanna be alone..."

Yunho rolled his eyes fondly, "You and I both know that isn't true, Kitten." Fully stepping into the room now, he closed the door and shucked off his own clothing. Putting his pajamas on, he then stood on the bed to make eye contact with the pink-haired man. "What's wrong, hmm?"

Unable to break eye contact, it took a few seconds for San to speak. "I messed up..."

The older cocked his head to the side, confused, and San elaborated. "I walked into Hongjoongs Vlive accidentally..."

"Thats not that ba-"

"I got scolded..." San's eyes seemed to get even shinier, "And my stupid eyes made me nearly cry because I'm so stupid I didn't realise he was on Vlive and-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah," Yunho cut him off, "First off, that's a lie. You're not stupid, it's really hard to tell when one of us is on vlive! And we know you tear up easy, it's OK, no one in the company judges you for it."

As tears actually started to fall, the taller panicked a little more. He managed to coax San down from the (far too small) upper bunk, holding him close and cooing soft words into the bubblegum locks. Quiet sobs and sniffles were absorbed by his chest, and knowing his own bunk was too small to cuddle comfortably, Yunho grabbed a blanket and managed to manoeuvre them into the living room to lay on the couch.

"You're OK, kitty," he murmured, practically swaddling the younger in the blanket. "We all make mistakes."

He continued to soothe the younger until his small sobs faded to mere sniffles, not unlike the first ones he'd heard. Knowing San was probably tired, he turned on the TV to some random history documentary. Mainly for background noise, something for San to fall asleep to.

When the smaller man did fall asleep on his chest, he sighed happily, glad that the meltdown was over. However, he then accidentally knocked the remote off the bed, and cursed himself.

I mean, the history of beer couldn't be that boring, right?


End file.
